


Breakfast In Bed

by sydney_johnson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Corporal Punishment, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_johnson/pseuds/sydney_johnson
Summary: Little Peter gets into mischief a lot. That's not news to anyone. Which also makes his daddies very protective. From not letting him leave his bed to get water to setting specific punishments for specific actions, Pete can get super annoyed. But his daddies are just trying to protect him, why can’t they see that?Or- Pete just wants to celebrate his stuffie's birthday right, but his daddies say no.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, peter parker/tony stark/step, tony stark/stephen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professional_benaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/gifts).



> This is my first ever fic posted so go easy on me please. I'm also very sick so it may not be its best. But maybe in the future I'll write more with full brain capacity! <33

It started as a normal day. Peter didn’t want to get up, wanting to lay in bed for breakfast instead got revoked, again. “It’s better to sit up and eat. Your body will digest it easier and will get rid of any stomach bugs. We only let it slide on special occasions, you know that Petey.” It was always hard for Stephen to deny his baby boy anything, but the doctor just reminded himself it was for his own health.

However, today was important! It was Bun Bun’s birthday today and she insisted on eating in bed. His daddies just wouldn’t listen to him. After Stephen held up the fort, reluctantly not letting up, the boy was getting more upset by the second. He was gonna give Bun Bun the best birthday even if it meant not eating until he was given the option to in bed. Serves daddies right. 

That plan didn’t work out so well. Tony was not so patient with the boy, reasoning that his cereal would get soggy, and if he had to remake it again, he would be very disappointed. “I'm serious, mister. You have until the count of eight before a punishment will be given.” Peter didn’t listen as he started counting, instead opting to flop face first into his pillow following a groan. He didn’t want cereal, he wanted waffles! It’s what Bun Bun deserved, and she definitely deserved it in bed for being the best stuffie for when he was feeling extra gluggy. 

After sharing a quick glance with Tony, speaking in their Daddy Mind Language™, Tony kneeled by Peter’s bed. He decided that since it was morning, doing a painful punishment would just make the rest of the day more miserable. “You have two options prince…” He pushed the hair off his forehead and looked into his eyes. “You either go downstairs and eat now without Bun Bun and then you can come back up for playtime, or you can eat up here with no playtime for the day. But you're having cereal either way.” 

It was a hard decision. And his daddies were so mean for trying to upset Bun Bun today. The thought of leaving her alone upstairs made him sniffle a little as he would not want to be left alone on his birthday. But the thought of having to do boring coping lessons instead of fun playtime made him full on whimper. He knew either way Bun Bun would be left at some point in the day, but he could make breakfast go by quicker by eating really really quick! Like a panther!

After laying Bun Bun down and tucking her in with lots and lots of birthday kisses, the boy felt slightly better but just wanted to get over with it, sprinted down the stairs (getting two very adamant warnings about running inside and down the stairs). Sitting at his normal spot on the island, he waited for about ten seconds for his food before groaning once more and gasping out in exasperation. “Hurry daddy! She’s already lonely without me! Gotta go!” 

Stephen knew Tony was busy making him his medicated water bottle, so he decided to step up. “Prince we know it’s her birthday, and she loves you so much, but that means she wouldn’t want you getting a hurt tummy. Be good for her, and us. Be our good boy, we know you can be.” He passed over the new bowl of cereal as Tony set the water down in front of him. Peter heard his daddy, and decided today was just the day he was gonna have to ignore him. 

Peter picked up his spoon carefully as it was heavier when he first picked it up, looked at his daddies one more time, before looking down, refusing to look at their disappointed looks as he ate as quick as he could. He was already ready to go lay with Bun Bun and tell her stories. He knew they had the best intentions for him, they always did, but by the time he felt bad for not listening. It was too late, and as he looked in his bowl to slow down, he only had one bite left. Not wanting to be yelled at, he decided to drink his water just as fast and hide under the covers.

The universe had other plans, as when Pete took his third big gulp, he was stopped by a hiccup that shook his whole tiny frame. Not expecting it, the little coughed and choked, squeezing his eyes shut trying to get in breaths of air by taking little huffs of air. To him, it seemed forever before he was fine, and the ordeal shook him up until his huffs turned into big gasps, which turned into sniffles, which turned into sobs. 

As soon as the boy started gulping like he hadn’t had water in days, the doctors rushed over to his side. As they were doing the dishes from the night before, it took a little longer and by the time they got there, he was already halfway through the hiccup. It took around ten seconds to stop the boy from hiccuping and choking. Tony, being the stricter parent, spoke up first. “Sweetheart, we told you to slow down, you should have listened to us. We know wh-” Seeing that a harsh approach wasn’t gonna work with Pete being so shaken up and crying, he lightly interjected his husband before speaking up himself. “It’s okay baby. We’re right here, just take slow breaths. I think we need a little break time to calm down, but you do need to listen to us. You can go upstairs, cuddle Bun Bun, and when you're ready to talk, just call out for us alright.” Patting the chair, he watched Peter scramble to his room.

As soon as he was excused, he ran to his room, making sure to walk up the stairs this time, not wanting to further upset his daddies. He was very flustered, not even sparing them a look to avoid more sobbing. He waited until he was under his covers cuddling Bun Bun again to let out all his sorrows. His little head ran in circles thinking about all the sadness and disappointing his daddies and Bun Bun being left behind and disappointing his daddies and how he couldn't breathe, and how he disappointed his daddies. After getting his breathing back to sniffles, he padded lightly to the door. 

What were they supposed to do? Tony’s brain told him he should have started soft, or given his baby a chance during the morning. Stephen, being the yang, thought that as badly he hated hurting their little boy’s feelings, he wouldn’t learn without some tough love. Not speaking a word, simply sitting in each other's arms with their own thoughts. Until they heard the tale tell soft little tip toes. They in sync looked up and saw poor Peter standing wrapped in his blanky, holding Bun Bun, red rimmed eyes, and his little body shaking lightly with sniffles.

Tony instantly decided this was where he could make up for his stubbornness. “Aww come here my little prince you're alright. Daddy's got you,” he cooed opening his arms for Pete to waltz right into. And of course he did, he would never give up signature daddy cuddles. Although, still being on edge he just cuddled in close, keeping his eyes towards the floor and his little fingers tangled in the stuffies ears. 

After giving some time to rest together, Stephen took his opportunity as well, placing his hand in Peter’s curls and brushing through them softly. “Listen baby, we know you just wanted Bun Bun’s birthday to be special, but eating in bed only happens on one day, to keep it special, and to keep you healthy. Do you know what day that is?” He spoke gently, but leaving no room to squirm his way out of the conversation, as he suspected Petey might if given the chance.

Thankfully, the hand in Peter’s hair and the warmth of their bodies calmed him down the rest of the way fairly quickly. He didn’t want to be lectured, but he knew it was too late. And soft lectures with cuddles were better than firm lectures with them across the room. So after taking a moment to think, tongue stuck out and all, he simply nodded before realizing they wanted a verbal answer. “My...my anniversary..from when daddy's became my...daddies!”

Smiling at the answer they both showered him with praise for remembering. They could easily tell he was slipping down already as the tantrum had tired him out too much to fight the regression. But first..”Baby I hate to do this, but you still have to be punished. Since you're being so good right now, how about you pick hmm?”, Stephen asked and turned the boy so he could look into his eyes. Being called a good boy made a light blush flush across his cheeks, the combined eye contact only deepening it. 

Peter never got to pick his punishments as normally the things he got in trouble had very distinct ones set in place. It was almost overwhelming in a sense, too many options. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Pete began to think again. Finally the time came, and he timidly told his daddies which he preferred. “Daddy can I...can I have the..can I have the book one please? No spankins!” Hearing that surprised the daddies as he turned down the coping earlier, but they already told him he could pick. Stephen left to get the coping journal, Tony held his boy close, making sure he knew just how brave he was.

After about one hour of the book, the doctors could tell Pete was getting unfocused, which meant he got the most out of it he could for the day. He also had managed to regress as far as he could ny himself comfortably. Getting a bottle and a movie, Tony helped his perfect prince get ready for nap time. Stephen pretending to feed Bun Bun a slice of cake. It was still her birthday after all.

After getting situated the daddies cuddled up close. Holding the boy extra tight to show he was loved always. Watching zootopia calmed him down as he could show Bun Bun all the characters, and he always got excited being able to talk to them all! Before he knew his eyes were drooping and Judy Hopps was a full time officer. Tony kept him nice and warm as Steph turned off the show and got the bed ready for bed. When it was ready, they carried him up, staying with him and Bun Bun making sure he went to sleep safely. 

The day may have got hectic, but Peter always knew his daddy’s and Bun Bun would always love him, no matter who didn't get breakfast in bed or what altercations they found themselves in. They were family after all, together and always.


End file.
